


Don't Leave Me

by triko



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, In which they're both dense as fuck, Kidnapping, Koroks are the ultimate wingmen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Slow Burn, Wild needs a Hug, Wolf Link (Legend of Zelda), blood moons got everyone fucked up, by everyone i mean twilight ofc, link fails for a second time goddamnit link, riju is wild's mom, wild is an amazing dancer, yiga clan is a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triko/pseuds/triko
Summary: Hurry, Link. There won’t be a hero left if we wait much longer.The Goddess’ tone turns sour in that next moment, and there’s another tugging at Link’s consciousness. He doesn’t have much time left.What am I to do?He asks, and he gets an answer straight away this time.Protect him. Don’t let him face this alone.Or,Link fails to defeat the Calamity asecondtime. Hylia’s had enough, and sends him a wolf companion to–hopefully–get his shit together.
Relationships: Link/Link (Legend of Zelda), TP Link/BOTW Link
Comments: 17
Kudos: 142





	1. Munch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I've only played BOTW, and don't have much knowledge of what happens in Twilight Princess. That being said, if I do mess up any lore regarding that game or the Legend of Zelda franchise in general, feel free to correct me. 
> 
> The two meet for the first time. One of them is a little bitter about it.

_...Link!..._

Hm?

_...wake up..._

What? 

_...Hero of Twilight…_

What’s going on?

_...wake up…_

What was this feeling? It’s cold, and his ears tickle as something strange rushes past them. He felt like he was underwater, floating endlessly in a peaceful abyss. It was as though his body was being tugged gently by ocean waves, and he welcomed the feeling. The womanly voice continued to call for him, engulfing his very being. Her voice seemed to echo around him–which was strange, since she spoke so clearly despite the dull noise of water enveloping him. He tried to move, hope sparking in his chest as his fingers twitched ever so slightly. Wait. If he could move...was he alive? 

But this wasn’t right. Shouldn’t he be dead? His adventure was long over; his story was already told. He had passed into legend, and his spirit rested with all the other heroes of the past. He should be at peace. He shouldn’t be...conscious. The last thing he remembered was passing peacefully as an aging man–yet, here he was, feeling the same adventurous adrenaline coursing through his veins when he was in his early twenties. Maybe...maybe Hylia was giving him another chance to see _her_. It had been so long, and the mere thought of her made his chest ache.

_...He calls for you…_

Who’s he? The aching in his chest only grows–was Midna not here? Where was she? 

“...See you later...” He hated those words. They were so cruel, kept him awake most nights wondering, _why?_ Why would she do such a twisted thing as to give him hope? Yet, he knew that if he had the chance to go back, he wouldn’t have changed a thing. The greater good outweighed his selfish desires, and such was his curse. 

_...The Hero of the Wild…_

Hero? So it seemed that the Hero’s Spirit passed on to another. He vaguely wondered how much time had passed since he’d been gone. Decades? Centuries? Millenia? How many Heroes had been reincarnated since himself? A sharp tug at his body snapped him out of his thoughts, and he felt himself flip over in this...abyss. The voice echoing around him seemed oddly...familiar. As though his body remembered, but his mind didn’t. It rang with authority, yet held a certain gentleness to it. For a moment, he thought it was Zelda. But as soon as that thought crossed his mind, a small voice in his head echoes a firm _no_. 

With every thought that passed by, the rest of his body seemed to spark to life. He wiggled the rest of his fingers at first, and then felt the steady rhythm of his chest moving up and down. Slow, calm, and steady breaths. He can feel the soft fluttering of his eyelids, blinking them open. All he saw was black, however, turning his head as if that would make him see any better. He can feel his legs sprawled, but he couldn’t see how. He could be upside down for all he cared, and he wouldn’t even know.

The voice speaks to him again, although it’s warped. Distorted, as though she were speaking to him underwater. _Hylia?_ He calls out, but his words are gargled and far away. There’s a hum of approval in his ears, and he almost choked on his own breath at the realization. The Goddess herself? A slight tingling sensation begins at his fingers, before it grows stronger, expanding throughout his body. He can feel his skin shifting into fur, his teeth extending into vicious fangs. It’s familiar. The twilight magic morphing his body was a feeling he’d never forget, even beyond the grave. Even if he wasn’t going to see Midna, he’d find a way to reunite with her. Someday.

_Hurry, Link. There won’t be a hero left if we wait much longer._

The Goddess’ tone turns sour in that next moment, and there’s another tugging at Link’s consciousness. He can tell that he doesn’t have much time left. The words got stuck in his throat–he still had so many questions. About why he was alive, about everything that's happening right now, about Midna. But he could only ask one before he ran out of time, and he wanted to make it count. _What am I to do?_ He asks, and the answer comes immediately.

_Protect him. Don’t let him face this alone._

He only nods. He couldn’t exactly say no to Hylia herself, even if he didn’t really know what he was getting into. He carried the spirit of the Hero, and bore the responsibility of others’ lives on his back. Even if it meant protecting another Hero, from the sounds of it. He could only wonder what kind of trouble this new hero was in, if Hylia herself was making a divine intervention. A tiny flicker of light in the corner of his eye catches his attention, looking at it as it grew larger. It’s a small spark at first, before exploding into a burst of color and noise. 

The explosion of light seemed to tear a hole in the darkness, and Link no longer felt like he was floating underwater. In fact, it felt like he was being pulled along with it as it flowed down the drain. He could see the tops of trees, as a few birds flew by underneath him. It seems peaceful, and he twists his body to get a better look at the swaying green grass below. The sounds of birds chirping were pleasant to his ears, as were the small chittering of squirrels. That is, until a rush of wind blew past his face, and the tops of the trees zoomed past him. He was falling–and quickly. A short scream came from Link before he dropped harshly onto the ground, lying on his back. He groaned. Hylia could’ve at least given him a better entrance. 

Shaking his head, he rolls over onto all fours, swaying a bit as a low ringing bothered his ears. He squeezed his eyes shut for only a moment, before opening them again. The sight of grayish-blue paws startle him, as though he completely forgot his transformation in the darkness. _Oh, shit!_ He jumped back, landing painfully on his tail and ending up on his back again. A short whine came from him as he pulled himself back up into a standing position, looking down at himself. Sure enough, he was sent back to the living world in all his wolfen glory. He wouldn’t have been so irked by this, but the lack of _her_ presence was bothering him. And, by the looks of it, he was going to be stuck in this form for a while. 

Looking down at his paw, he turned it over to gaze at the black paw pads, flexing them as his claws shined in the sunlight. The breeze ruffled the fur on his back, and he turned his head, making eye contact with a frozen deer. He could smell the fear emanating off of the prey, his ears perked forward slightly in alert. They stared at each other for a few moments, both wary to make the first move. But Link pulled his lips back in a snarl, growling loud enough to send the deer bounding away. He didn’t have time to hunt. He watched it go, before checking his surroundings. 

It doesn’t take him long to realize he’s in a stone tunnel of some sort, with a clear beaten path cutting through the grass. _This place saw many travelers_ , he thought. Strange rock formations were embedded in the sides of the tunnel, some glistening with a golden hue, others with a plain silver. A quick whiff was enough to tell him that precious gems lay inside the strange rocks, although he held no interest in them. _Hylia asked me to protect the new hero,_ he thought, lowering his snout to the ground. _I can’t see him anywhere. Of course Hylia wouldn’t make it this easy._

He’s drawn out of his thoughts when the smell of coppery blood drifted across his nose. He snapped his head in the direction of it, inhaling deeply. The blood belonged to a male Hylian, around the same age as him. Another scent was intermingled with his. An unknown creature, but from the smell of it, definitely dangerous. And of course, the overwhelming stench of blood. The wolf scrunched his nose, before taking off in the direction of the smell. He couldn’t afford to dawdle–there was no doubt that this Hylian possessed the hero’s spirit.

Following the beaten path, he weaved his way through a cluster of trees. The wolf kept following the dirt road underneath him, watching as the trees began to dwindle down in numbers the further down he went. Other than that deer from earlier, there weren’t any other big critters that seemed to make their home here. He soon entered a clearing of some kind. The grass nearby is singed with dark brown, and he can trace lines of the singed grass–a fire attack, maybe? Crumbling pillars stood near the cliff on the far end, but what caught Link’s attention was the sound of metal clashing against metal. The scene before him was...terrifying. 

A giant, silver horse-like creature reared back, bringing its giant sword over its lion-maned head. A raucous howl came from the behemoth, and its cry alone almost made Link freeze. The thing was easily three times as big as the Hylian fighting it, yet he absorbed the crushing blow with his shield. The wolf could see the deep gashes on the much smaller fighter, watching as the Hylian dropped down a knee. The beast kept driving its sword into the shield, and the Hylian let out a pained yell. Link wasted no time rushing in to attack the giant creature while its focus was on the Hylian. 

▬▬ι═══════ﺤ

_Goddesses, I can’t keep this up much longer…_

Sweat dripped down the side of his face, reaching up to wipe it. The sunlight wasn’t making this any better, and he brought his shield up in front of his face to prevent being blinded. His breathing is ragged, and although the Lynel is all the way across the field, he knew all too well that catching his breath meant death. Part of him wanted to stay like this. To just succumb, and let the Lynel hit the final blow. 

_Finish the fight. This is no place to die._

A tiny voice in his head berated him, smacking some sense into him. Maybe that was the ‘Hero’ in him speaking. But no one would ever know if his last breaths were taken on this very field. He grit his teeth, pushing himself to stand as he readjusted the shield on his right arm. He wouldn’t die to the hands of this creature. He’d fought one before, just not one of this rank. He tightened the leather straps on the back of it, and loosened his grip on the guardian weapon he was holding. He flinched a bit at the pain it brought him, looking down at the open gash underneath the strap. The huff from the Lynel brought his gaze upwards, and his lips pursed into a tight line. _Come at me, you son of a bitch._

The Lynel roared, and Link brought one of his arms up to prevent being blown away by the sheer force of it. Enormous gusts of wind pushed him back slightly, his heels digging into the dirt to keep himself steady. Lowering his arm, he watched as the monster crouched down onto all fours. Link missed the way its back hoof pawed at the ground, before charging at him. 

Goddess, Link was tired. It was all fun and games earlier when he walked up to the beast sporting a mask that looked just like it. As soon as he took the slate off his hip, however, the Lynel seemed to see right through his facade–and he barely dodged the giant hand that came swinging at him. It was fun at first when he started shooting bomb arrows at its face left and right. The explosions were magnificent, burning the grass beneath them and almost burning Link. And then the Lynel got angry. And then Link started to lose. And then it stopped being fun. And running was not an option–there was only one way out of the clearing, and trying to outrun a Lynel was a brainless move. 

His jump is one second too slow–the Lynel’s pounding hooves send him flying several feet back. He landed on his face, groaning as he used his hands to push himself up. He spat out the dirt, hissing at the pain simple movements brought him. His hand moved to his leg instinctively, where a large gash smeared with dirt was exposed. He wipes the dirt away with another hiss, turning to the Lynel. 

_Hylia, please…_

_Someone, please…_

_Anyone, help me._

He sheathed the sword on his back as he watched the Lynel turn around to face him. There were only a few seconds open for him to take the shot–but he could make it. Taking out his bow, he drew the bowstring back and let an arrow fly loose before the monster could even open its mouth. It struck the beast right in its forehead, and Link wasted no time running up to it, taking a handful of its mane in his hand. Swinging himself up onto its back, he ignored the searing pain throughout his body as he took out his sword again. Stabbing it repeatedly into the Lynel’s back, he’s a little less than prepared to be thrown off. He landed sloppily on his feet, crouching into a defensive stance as the Lynel loomed over him.

Only then did the sheer size of the beast settle in. The Lynel towered over him, its shadow completely engulfing Link. He caught a glimpse of metal in the sunlight, widening his eyes when he realized that the monster had a giant sword raised over its head. In a last minute decision he raised his shield against the devastating blow, and he cried out in pain as the brutal force caused him to drop to one knee. He could see the blade begin to cut through the metal shield, groaning as the blade crept closer and closer to his skin.

A snarl caught his attention, followed by the pained growl of the Lynel. Link looked up, blinking when he saw _a wolf_ , with its jaws sunk deep into the Lynel’s calf. This wolf was bigger than most, however, and had a strange, grayish blue color to its fur. It definitely struck Link as odd. But he doesn’t have time to question what the hell is happening, instead taking this opportunity to strike another blow. He pushed back the giant sword with his shield, swinging his own sword towards the Lynel’s face. It managed to move its head away, but one of its horns fell to the ground with a dull thud. 

This tipped the beast off. It let out an ear splitting roar, loud enough to make Link cover his ears, and the wolf to let go of the beast’s leg. It charged at Link, but he rolled away the last second. When it began to charge at him a second time, he was a little quicker to roll away. Dirt flew up behind it as it turned around on the turn of a hoof, huffing and glaring down at Link. 

As it began to charge at him for a third time, it doesn’t get more than a few feet before it’s stopped to an abrupt halt, a high-pitched yelp coming from its mouth. Its front hooves lifted up in the air, and the Hylian took a few steps backwards, barely missing a hoof to the face. Link tilted his head, catching sight of the wolf with the Lynel’s tail in its mouth, and its paws digging into the dirt. 

Nocking another arrow into his bow, he aims directly for the beast’s forehead before letting the arrow fly. Bullseye. 

The Lynel fell to its knees, and Link pulled himself onto its back, in a standing position. He held the remaining horn on the Lynel’s head on one arm, and raised the sword above his head on the other. Bringing it down, he drove it into the beast’s forehead until the horn disappeared from his hand in a pile of gross purple goo, along with the rest of its body.

▬▬ι═══════ﺤ

Hair tasted gross. Especially the weird centaur-lion creature’s hair. The wolf took the disintegrating monster as a good sign, as he was quick to let go of the monster’s tail. He stuck out his tongue, pawing at it as if to try and get the taste off for good. He sat back on his haunches, watching as the Hylian put his sword and shield on his back, bending down to pick up the loot the monster left behind. 

This Hylian was dressed strangely–leather and fur wrapped around his arms and legs. The same leather covered his upper chest in a vest-like fashion, yet left his stomach exposed. Fur covered his shoulders, and part of his upper face was obscured by a skull with large tusks sitting on top of his head, large red braids sewn into the skull. 

What struck him the most was the strange purple markings on the other’s stomach. It matched the color of the bruises that were beginning to form and show, and only then did the smaller beast notice the way the other’s hands were trembling as he picked up a hoof; the way his face contorted into one of pain every time he made a quick movement. The wolf also spotted a deep gash in the boy’s forearm, and another one on his leg. The fact that he could still stand up straight was a bit alarming to the smaller beast.

The Hylian was making quick work of the gems left behind, dropping it into a strange rectangular device. It seemed that he had forgotten about the wolf’s presence given how concentrated he looked, or he was just ignoring the smaller beast. Either way, Link felt it best to try and communicate with him, somehow. Link approached the other slowly, watching as the strangely dressed Hylian froze, staring down at him. He dipped his head downwards in a non-threatening gesture, keeping his tail low to the ground to make himself smaller. He had to come off as a friend–especially since he knew that he was bigger than most wolves. Judging from how this boy fought, the wolf was adamant that this was the Hero reborn. There was no one else here who could prove otherwise. Keeping his eyes on the other, the two don’t move for a while. Then the Hylian mouthed a _‘thank you’_ , before waving his hand in a dismissive gesture. 

The wolf blinked; he didn’t come back to life just to be shooed away. He stood his ground, trotting in front of the Hylian and sitting down. He came here with a duty, and he would fulfill it. The other only glared at him, before his gaze moved from his eyes to his forehead. His eyebrows furrow, before bringing his hands in front of him. Suspicion is written all over the Hylian’s face, and Link suddenly isn’t too sure about how friendly this new hero seemed. 

_‘Did Hylia send you?’_

Sign language! The wolf wasn’t too keen on it, but he could understand basic signs. It was a skill taught to him back at the village, which turned out useful in his adventure, in some cases. Unfortunately, he couldn’t communicate back in this form, so all he could do was nod his head. An amused smile grew on his face as he watched the look of disbelief flash before the other’s eyes, his signs becoming a little more frantic. The wolf could only make out a few words from the frenzy of hand motions. 

_‘...understand….me?’_

Again, the wolf nodded. The other took a step backwards, holding the strange device close to his chest. It had a strange golden eye in the center of it, and he watched as the device was held in front of him, almost touching his nose. A faint _‘click’_ was heard from it, and the wolf blinked in confusion. What just happened? He watched as it was then hung from the side of his belt, moving his gaze up towards the Hylian’s face. 

A sudden frown showed on the Hylian’s face. _‘I don’t need help. I don’t care if Hylia sent you.’_ The wolf is shocked by the sudden change in attitude, watching as the boy turned to walk away. He wouldn’t be shooed away so easily. He padded beside the Hylian, gently pressing his wet nose against the back of the boy’s hand. The boy recoiled immediately, flying up to his chest defensively. _‘I said get lost. I appreciate your help back there, but I’m good from here on out.’_ The Hylian put more emphasis into his signs, an annoyed expression crossing his face. The wolf only huffed. 

Of course, the wolf kept trotting alongside the boy, much to his irritation. If the wolf could understand him, why wouldn’t he leave him alone? Part of him thought that this was part of Hylia’s doing, and he cursed inwardly at the idea. He even tried hand gestures to shoo him away, pointing in the opposite direction to try and sway the wolf to go there. The wolf didn’t budge. As they were nearing the beaten path, the boy tried to pick up a stick and throw it in an attempt to play fetch. The wolf didn’t budge. 

They were just making it out of the clearing, and the Hylian could already feel himself getting a headache from the damn wolf. _‘You’re not going to leave anytime soon, are you?’_ He asked the beast, who only seemed to smile, sticking his tongue out. The Hylian, in turn, groaned. He stood there for a minute, as if debating to himself. After a tense silence, he turned back to look at the wolf, before beginning to walk ahead. He wasn’t sure if that was a sign to follow him–but remembering Hylia’s words, it seemed that the wolf didn’t have much of a choice but to follow him.

He trailed after the Hylian as he walked away from the clearing, walking back the way the wolf came. _He’s strange,_ he thinks, _how did he figure out it was Hylia’s doing so quick?_ Whatever the reason was, Link wasn’t sure he would like it. He looked down to see that they were on the same beaten path that he fell on, soon straying from the path to move up a hill nearby.

They reach a small campfire and pot on top of a hill, overlooking the clearing. The Hylian sat down, taking off his headdress. Setting it down beside him, the wolf could see long, blonde locks styled in a messy braid that rested on his shoulder. _‘Send Hylia my thanks,’_ the new hero signed, staring at the wolf. The wolf couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic. _‘Besides, I don’t need your pity. Or whatever this...is. Fighting that Lynel was just some dumb, impulsive decision I made in the heat of the moment.’_ So that’s what the weird horse creature was called. Whatever the case was, he stepped closer to the Hylian to cement the fact that he was _staying_. Why couldn’t he accept that?

As he does so, the boy’s shoulders tense up. His eyes grew wide, and the wolf hesitated for a moment. The Hylian looked as though he were about to turn tail and run, and only then did he notice that a low growl rumbled deep in his throat. Large, blue eyes stare back into surprised grey ones. Fear. Then it was clouded with guilt. The animal takes a step backwards, sitting back and keeping his distance. Guess he still had to get used to being in this form–but he’d never hurt the boy. He’d never hurt a fellow Hero. He blamed instincts for the involuntary act.

Silence passed between the two for what felt like hours. The wolf had taken a comfortable seat near the fire, watching as the new hero patched up his wounds with elixirs and a numerous amount of bandages. He was confused as to how all of those things fit inside that tiny device he always wore on his belt. 

As he tended to his wounds, the wolf caught sight of the scars littering the male’s body, on his stomach alone. It made him shudder, thinking about how his adventure must’ve unfolded. The wolf wanted to help–the way he wrapped his bandages around his stomach were clumsy, at best. It was like his fingers just couldn’t stay still. They wouldn’t last more than a week, he knew, yet the boy was wrapping them up as though he were to leave tomorrow. 

By the time he was finished, the sun was beginning to set in the sky, casting an orange-pink glow across the horizon. Stars were beginning to twinkle above, and the campfire kept the two warm as the air grew cold. It grew calm, and the tense atmosphere from earlier dissipated. The beast tried to hide the low rumbling of his stomach, but nothing could escape from the boy’s pointed ears. 

_‘Sounds like you’re hungry.’_ The wolf’s mouth watered at the sight of raw meat being pulled out from the device, as well as an assortment of vegetables. The Hylian threw the ingredients in the pot, brewing up some kind of stew that smelled absolutely delicious. The scent wafted in front of the wolf’s nose, and the rumbling in his stomach grew louder. The other placed a wooden bowl down in front of him, pouring in the stew. The wolf was quick to lap it up–it was truly delicious–nudging it with his nose to ask for another when he was finished with the first. Goddesses, he hadn’t eaten in so long. He missed the feeling.

The Hylian obliged to the wolf’s request, giving him seconds. The boy himself slurped up the soup in record time, satisfying his own hunger–albeit more subtly. A small smile grew on his face as he watched the wolf chow the food down. It was like he hadn’t eaten in days. _‘Munch.’_ The Hylian signed. 

The wolf stared at him in confusion. The soup stained his snout, and he managed to lick most of the stains off. _‘That’ll be your name, for now. I was going to suggest Wolfie, but I guess that’s too on the nose. It suits you. You seem like a hungry fella. Guess that makes two of us.’_ The new hero shrugged, before placing a hand on his chest. _‘My name’s Link. If Hylia really did send you here, then I guess there’s no hiding it. I’m the hero.’_ He hesitated, pursing his lips. _‘At least...I thought I was. That title isn’t mine to have. Not anymore.’_

Munch’s ears perked up at this. If there was one thing he knew, it was that Hylia didn’t make mistakes. She mentioned that this boy was the hero. Hero of the Wild–which he now understood why he was called that. Link fidgeted under the wolf’s stare. It seemed like Munch wanted to know more–and the nudge he felt on his arm only confirmed his suspicion. He averted his gaze towards the campfire, pulling his knees up to his chest. _‘I failed,’_ is all he signed, his chin resting on his knees. Munch gently pressed his nose against Link’s arm. The boy just shook his head, refusing to divulge any more information. 

He reached a hand out, however, letting the wolf’s fur brush against the palm of his hand. The fluffy feeling was enough to get him relaxed, letting the wolf lounge beside him. He gently ran his hands through Munch’s fur. Thankfully this was enough to get his mind off of the pesky thoughts that always plagued his mind. Even though he didn’t ask for a wolf partner, he couldn’t deny that it felt...kind of nice. It felt nice to have someone around. Usually wolves attacked him as soon as they saw him, so this was a nice change of pace. 

The wolf showed no signs of fatigue, just calmly watching as the fire flickered in front of him. He turned to look at Link, before leaning forward and pushing his snout against the boy’s knees. Link took this as a sign to get some rest, stifling a yawn behind his hand. Normally he’d stay up, but now that he had someone to look out for him, it was different. Sleeping out in the open was dangerous–but Munch was more intelligent than he let on. Link could feel it. Even so, he couldn’t stop the heavy feeling of his eyelids closing. His body didn’t want to–the weariness he experienced in the fight caught onto him rather quickly. Link rested on his side, falling asleep within minutes. 

Munch looked rather pleased at the sight of this, taking a look around at his surroundings. He stood up, readjusting himself so he was sitting with his back to the campfire, eyes scanning over the empty field ahead of them. He didn’t mind staying up all night, letting this new hero get some deserved rest. 

This hero was something. A hero who didn’t want to bear the title? Munch thought it was a great honor, but everyone was different. He didn’t want to think about all the unanswered questions he was left with today–he had more important things to be focusing on. Thankfully, nothing more than the occasional rabbit seemed to come by the camp every so often. This boy was...something different. He just couldn’t tell if that was a good or bad thing yet. 

The wolf exhaled, his gaze flickering to the moon. He watched as the stars twinkled at him, dancing from high above. _Hylia, what have you gotten me into?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I've been wanting to write this for so long, and it's finally happening! This chapter was very hard to write, and I had to rewrite it several times before I deemed it "worthy enough" to publish.  
> Thankfully, it should be smooth sailing from here! The first chapter is always the hardest one to write, in my opinion. 
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much, for those of you that made it to the end. I hope I do this ship, and the characters justice in this story–they'll be going through hell and back!  
> I accept constructive criticism! Please don't hesitate to give me some feedback–it's been a long while since I wrote something so serious.
> 
> This fic updates every Saturday. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter!


	2. Tangled Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys head to Wetland Stable, and Munch learns some valuable information.

Turns out, Link’s suspicion was correct. Munch was much smarter than he initially thought. The wolf kept his body low to the ground as they both crept through the tall grass. Their eyes met from across the trees, a look of understanding passing between them. The buck that they were hunting lifted its head, eyes wide as it stared past Link. He ducked his head further into the grass, holding his breath; he watched as the buck’s ears twitched this way and that, deciding whether to run or not. 

A low growl from the other direction drew the buck’s attention off of Link. He let out a breath, slipping the bow off his back and wincing slightly. His arm was still healing from the Lynel encounter three days ago–he was just lucky to be brought along for the hunt. That damned wolf didn’t let him leave the camp for three whole days, which he presumed was because he needed to heal. Every time he tried to sneak away, Munch just prodded his nose into Link’s stomach, pushing him back into camp. It was kind of scary how perceptive the wolf was–he couldn’t escape even in the dark. And goddesses know that the last thing he needed was to get on the wolf’s bad side.

Now here he was, nocking an arrow on his bow. The wolf was drawing the buck’s attention, so he carefully and quietly pulled the bowstring until it touched his cheek. He was on his knees, waiting for the right moment to strike. 

The buck slowly backed up as Munch revealed himself, and Link saw that his window was closing. The animal turned to run, but Link let go of the bowstring a moment too late. The arrow missed the buck’s head, instead lodging itself in its neck. It stopped in its tracks, wobbling around before the wolf tackled it to the ground, sinking his jaws into the buck’s neck. A gross _crunch_ soon followed after, and Link resisted the urge to gag. Standing up, he walked over to the buck, beginning to tie its legs together. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught Munch watching him. He turned his head to face him, before slowly reaching his hand out to pat the wolf’s head. The wolf flinched at the touch, and Link hesitated for a moment, before giving him another head scritch. _‘Good boy,’_ he signed, relaxing when he saw the wolf’s tail begin to wag. 

And it had been like that for the rest of the week. Nothing but dull, menial tasks to keep the two of them alive. Hunting, resting, and every so often, checking his wounds to make sure that they were healing properly. Link could tell the wolf was getting antsy–it was the way his gaze flickered around, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. Part of him wanted to try and shoo away the beast once and for all, but every former attempt to do so resulted in failure. Another attempt would be futile. 

By the end of the week, most of Link’s major wounds had healed. And Munch looked like he was reaching his limit–he had taken to whining and pawing at the ground near Link every time he proposed some dull task. Like fetching firewood, hunting for cooking ingredients, refilling his water flask, to name a few. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and the boy was distracted by the pink clouds slowly fading into its regular white, the sky littered with an array of oranges, pinks and blues. He could see the sunrise perfectly from the hilltop, blinking away from it as it slowly rose into the sky. He was distracted by yet another whine from Munch, looking over to see that the wolf had just woken up, and begun pacing in a circle. 

_‘What do you want? Do you want to stay here while I fetch wood?’_ He asked the wolf, and he got a quick shake of the head in response. He watched as Munch padded over to the cliffside, pointing his snout out over the cliff. Link saw his tail begin to wag, his head turning back to look at him with expectant eyes. 

Seeing Link stand there blankly made Munch huff indignantly. Pointing his snout over the cliff again, he extends a paw in that direction for further emphasis. He looked back at Link this time, satisfied to see a knowing look pass over his face. _‘You want to go?’_ The hero questioned, startled when he felt a wet nose press gently against the back of his hand. _‘You want us to go?’_ He corrected himself. The wolf nodded his head. 

Link pondered the request for a moment. He wasn’t against traveling, and they had stayed in Lodrum Headland for long enough. Besides, Munch’s whining was starting to get to him. _‘We leave in the afternoon,_ ’ he signed, not expecting the beast to pounce on him. Muffled sounds of protest fell on deaf ears as Munch licked Link’s face; the boy’s hands flailing about before finding fur, pushing Munch’s head away. He sat up, disgust crossing his face. 

Munch turned away with a happy bark, leaving Link to deal with the saliva coating his face. _‘Don’t do that again,’_ he rolled his eyes. _‘It’s gross.’_ Seeing that the wolf didn’t seem to notice his signs, he decided to just wash off the saliva in the river. 

▬▬ι═══════ﺤ 

The wolf was especially chipper once they set off on their journey. He didn’t care where they went, as long as it was anywhere but that barren field they stayed in for the past week. Looking up, he could see Link tapping on the golden-brown device–a Sheikah slate, he had called it. He’d never seen such technology before.

A small beep came from the slate, before it went back to its place on his belt. Munch couldn’t read Link’s expression–a white hood cast a shadow on his face, with its cloak draping over his shoulders comfortably. He kept the strange leather and fur vest on, however, and always shooed Munch away whenever he tried to poke at the purple markings on his stomach. 

_‘I have a destination in mind,’_ Link looked down at Munch, who gave a small nod. _‘We can lay low in Lurelin Village. I think you’ll like the fish there.’_ Lay low? It’s not like they were hiding from anything...Link wasn’t hiding from anything. Right? The wolf scrunched his nose–he had a bad feeling about this. _‘But we’ll make a stop by Wetland Stable to get my horse. The journey from there should be far easier,’_ Link continued, ignoring the pointed look the wolf was giving him.

The journey to Wetland Stable would take a few days, but Link was not looking forward to the all-too familiar feeling of his feet aching after days of constant walking. Thankfully, the sky was beginning to darken as the end of the first day approached, letting the two rest for the night. Link walked off the path, deciding that they would make camp under one of the trees for the night. Munch looked on as a few pieces of wood fell from the screen of the slate, and a shard of flint. After striking the flint with his blade, a small fire came to life underneath the canopy of leaves above them. 

And all is quiet, for a while. Link rests his back against the tree, and Munch is curled up beside him, his head in his paws. The fire flickers, and the wolf watches the flames dance in front of him. His ear twitches slightly at the sound of Link shifting beside him, glancing in his direction. The boy was staring up at the sky, though he didn’t look like he would be falling asleep anytime soon. It wasn’t an unfamiliar sight, which rubbed Munch the wrong way when he thought about it. His eyelids began to droop the longer he stared at the fire, but he stopped fighting the fatigue a while ago. The crackling of the flames are strangely soothing, lulling him into a dreamless sleep. 

_Yahaha!_

_What was that?_ Munch’s head shot straight up, wide eyes searching the darkness in the trees ahead. Any hope of a quiet nap vanished, as the wolf pushed himself up on all fours. He couldn’t catch any unfamiliar or dangerous scents in the air, lowering his snout to the ground. There was nothing suspicious in the grass either. The wolf trotted around the fire, narrowing his eyes as he strayed a bit from the camp to look around. This caught Link’s attention as well, watching as the wolf stared into the trees ahead. 

_Yahaha!_

There it was again! A faint giggle floating through the air around him, causing his ears to twitch in the most irritable way. He turned his head at the sound of a soft clap, looking to see Link signing at him. _‘What is it?’_ Munch wished he could speak his suspicion, instead just giving Link a small shake of his head. He turned back to face the woods. If there was danger out there, he wouldn’t drag Link into it. Reluctantly, he began to move forward into the darkness, relying on his ears to keep him out of danger. The dark trees seemed to loom above him, their comforting canopy of leaves becoming dark, grabbing shadows. As he padded around a couple of trees, the giggling sound grew louder. Munch was getting close.

Link probably should’ve expected as such from a wolf, given that he couldn’t speak. But even then, he couldn’t just let Munch go alone, to go on ahead without him. _Don’t leave me,_ he wanted to say. _Don’t leave me behind._ The thought alone made his throat close up, his eyes widening as the wolf’s figure receded into the darkness ahead. His hands fly forward, frantically searching. His fingertips brush against the rough bark of a nearby tree, and he coils back immediately. No, where was the soft fur? He can hear Munch’s paws stepping on leaves ahead–was that him? His fingers curled; he needed something to hold onto... _someone_ to hold onto...

The wolf jumped a bit when he felt a hand on his back, a low growl rising in his throat as he turned. He stopped himself when he realized that it was just Link–but the boy looked scared. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate, and Munch’s heart dropped to his stomach at the sight. Was he really that shaken up about Munch leaving? Just a week ago, the boy wanted to get rid of him. 

Munch pressed himself gently against Link’s leg, helping the boy ground himself. His hand began to pet the wolf’s soft fur, as he slowly dropped to his knees. His breathing grew steadily more stable, his fingers holding onto the fur as he did so. Munch let out a soft bark, gently booping his nose against Link’s cheek when his head raised. _I’m here,_ the wolf wanted to say. But for now, he just settled for more nose boops.

The boy began to stand, taking a slow, deep breath. He nodded at Munch, who began to pad forward again. He kept a hand on the large wolf’s back–which wasn’t hard to do since the beast came up to his waist. 

The sudden burst of giggling startled the two, and the wolf caught a glimpse of a small light ahead. They shared a look, tentatively walking around a tree to see what was making the noise. Link gasped at the sight. 

A small ball of light hovered above a blue nightshade, although the wolf couldn't tell if it was looking at them or not. With a loud laugh, the ball of light takes off, flying around the trees and into the grass in a circle. Blue and white sparkles trailed after the mysterious creature–but it wasn’t a fairy. Munch couldn’t see any wings on it. He let out a sharp bark when he saw Link begin to chase it, running after him. _What if it’s dangerous? Don’t chase it, idiot!_ He kept barking at the boy, but he got no response. And Link didn’t show any intent of stopping. 

The mysterious light hopped a bit as it flew around, small giggles becoming loud laughs as Link got closer and closer. Munch’s barking was drowned out by the laughter, and the wolf saw that the light always flew in the same circle around them. _If I could cut it off..._ He moved away from Link’s side, whose complete attention was on the creature.

He jumps behind a tree, crouching. Munch’s ears perked forward, listening closely for the sound of laughter drawing closer. There was also a faint sound of jingling bells accompanied with it, he noticed. He could hear Link’s footsteps coming closer as well, lips pulled back in a snarl as the ball of light passed in front of him. 

The wolf clamped his jaws down on the light, eliciting a loud gasp from Link. His tail began to wag, looking up at the boy. _I did it!_ He wasn’t expecting to see the startled expression on Link’s face; he was expecting pride. 

“You found m—Help!” A sudden weight in his mouth made Munch pause in his celebration. He opened his mouth, and a strange, leaf-like creature fell out. It screamed as it caught sight of Munch, covering its face–which failed, since its hands were incredibly small and couldn’t possibly cover the large leaf mask on its face. The leaf resembled a four leaf clover, which Munch thought was cute. “Bad wolfie!” It yelled, hitting the wolf’s nose with a tiny stick that it held on one of its hands. 

Munch blinked. Bad wolfie? No, no, he wasn’t. He looked up at Link, whose amused expression did little to ease his worries. He was a good wolf! Head scritches always proved that. Looking down at the trembling leaf creature, he softly pokes it with his snout, letting out a soft whine in apology. This tiny thing didn’t look at all dangerous! The leaf creature slowly looked up from its hands, its gaze moving from the wolf to the boy standing next to him. It jumped, relaxing almost immediately. 

“Mr. Hero!” It cried, waving both of its hands. Link shifted uncomfortably, giving it a small smile before beginning to sign. _‘Sorry about that. I don’t think he’s seen a Korok before.’_ He gestured to the wolf. Munch stared at the Korok in curiosity. “The doggy’s with you?” The Korok turned to Munch, taking a step forward. The wolf’s nose twitches–there was a strange scent on this one. And he didn’t take too kindly on the name ‘doggy’, snorting. _‘His name’s Munch.’_ Link introduced. “Munchie!” It exclaimed with another giggle. 

The Korok dropped the stick it was holding, petting the wolf’s nose. Munch was sure that if this tiny thing had a mouth, it would be grinning. “Here, take this to Hestu if you see him!” It hopped in front of Link, holding out one of its hands. It held a small, yellow...seed of some kind. Munch scrunched his nose–that’s where the weird stench was coming from. The Korok hopped in joy as Link took it, dropping it into the screen of his slate. 

What a joyful little creature. Munch couldn’t help but smile–at least, smile as best as he could when he was in his wolf form. Its childish energy reminded him of home. There’s a dull longing in his chest, and he’s not sure whether the memories are a welcome one. One of his ears twitch as the Korok speaks again, turning to face them. “It’s been so long, Mr. Hero,” The Korok looks up at the boy, who is now sitting in front of the leafy bundle of joy. “Where have you been?” 

Silence followed, as Link’s gaze moved to look at the grass instead. Munch attempted to clear his throat, although it came out as a gurgly growl instead. The two look at the wolf, who lifts his gaze to the sky. Both Link and the Korok follow his gaze, looking at the crescent moon shining down above them. The Korok quickly became distracted, gasping as it looked at the wolf. “Oh! I shouldn’t keep you from doing your duty, Mr. Hero! Munchie is so smart.” The leafy creature waved goodbye to Link, giving Munch one more nose pat before wandering towards the blue nightshade growing a little ways away from them. 

Link sent a grateful glance Munch’s way. The wolf only nods, following the boy as they went back the way they came. Although Munch was relieved to find that there was no danger in those woods, he left with even more questions than before. What the hell was going on in this Hyrule? What did Link mean by ‘he failed’? He knew his job was to protect this boy, but he didn’t know why. There was a small pit of doubt settled in his stomach–this hero’s adventure was not over. That much was clear. Link was avoiding something–but Munch didn’t know what. But he had to keep his spirits up; maybe he’d find answers at the stable. 

Neither of them slept that night. As daybreak came and their journey continued, they walked at a slower pace than usual. Two days passed and they kept trekking alongside Rutala river, the sounds of fish and Lizalfos drifting along the water filling the calm air. By the end of the day they reached the Lanayru Wetlands–which delayed their journey because of all the Lizalfos walking about. And a Hinox who was napping on one of the islands, a foe that Link did not want to deal with at the moment. They decided that traveling during the night was their best bet; all of the monsters were asleep, allowing them safe passage through the islands. For the most part, they got out unscathed–except for the one Lizalfo that caught them by surprise. After defeating it, Link and Munch followed the wooden log bridge out of the wetlands. Link's boots were wet from wading through the ankle deep water, and Munch shook his fur as soon as they made it onto dry land. They made camp at the ruins that were on either side of the dirt road, grateful to have a chance to rest their aching feet, and for Link to dry off his boots. 

Well rested and energized, Munch awoke to the sounds of rustling fabric. It was early morning, and the campfire in front of him had died down to glowing embers. He stretched his front legs out in front of him, sitting back on his haunches as he watched Link pull the hood over his head. Looking around, he saw more of the rotting houses in the daylight than he did at night. Under the moon’s dim glow, these ruins just looked like old houses falling apart. But under the bright light, he saw signs of a struggle. Wooden beams torn in half, burn marks still etched into the wooden floor. Torn carpets covered the floor, stone fragments scattered throughout the house and grass. Signs of a tragedy. Munch shifts on his paws uncomfortably. _What happened here?_

But he has no time to question it as Link finished adjusting his arm guards. Munch noticed that he didn’t really spare a second glance at the torn homes–which didn’t bode well for this Hyrule. Wordlessly, he trotted lightly at Link’s heels as they set off for the stable. Following the dirt road would take them straight to it. The road was barren, with large fields of lush grass surrounding them on either side. No signs of monsters, which put Munch at ease.

Afternoon rolled around by the time they reached Wetland stable. What struck Munch the most was the giant horse head structure on top of the tent, and he couldn’t stop staring at it even if he tried. It was just so… goofy looking. The two approached the wooden counter in front of the tent, where an enthusiastic clerk waved them over. The clerk didn’t understand sign language, so Link had to gesture to the horses, emphasizing that he wanted to take one out. 

While Link was dealing with the clerk, Munch decided to take a look around the place. He sniffed the wooden carriages piled away from the stable, greeting the shepherd dog that walked up to him. Children ran around, yelling as they tagged one another. Horses absentmindedly ate hay from the trough in front of them, and the wolf watched on curiously as a man swung a torch about, in the same way he would swing a sword. It was entertaining, to say the least. No one seemed too alarmed by the fact that he was a wolf–his friendly deposition put the staff at ease.

He explored the inside of the stable, enjoying the warm, peaceful atmosphere this stable possessed. He drowned out the clerk’s talking as he lay down near the entrance, his gaze moving to a trio of travelers. They seemed to be talking amongst themselves at the table, and Munch couldn’t help but listen in. 

One of the travelers had an impressive beard, bringing his glass to his lips. “I’m telling you, it’s true!” He exclaimed as he placed the glass down. “I was there. Well...not _there_ there, but close enough to see what was happening, I think.” His friend scoffed, tossing her braid over her shoulder. She wore a look of disbelief, resting her chin on the palm of her hand. “You think? Come on, be realistic here. The Hero’s dead, and the Princess might as well be at this point too. No one could’ve survived what happened back there.” 

The third traveler chimes in, fiddling with the cuffed bracelet she wore. “She’s right, you know. You saw how big that explosion was...right? I bet the people in Hateno saw it, too.” The bearded man shakes his head, sighing in exasperation. “No, listen to me. It wasn’t an explosion–it was a...a giant flash of light. It was so bright, but I saw something floating above it all. I’m saying that it’s her. It’s Princess Zelda, she’s not dead.” There was a pause as the three of them looked at each other, not knowing who or what to believe.

“You couldn’t possibly have seen anything clearly with a flash that big, if you were as close as you say. You’re lucky you didn't go blind. Besides, we haven’t seen or heard anything from the Hero or the Princess in two years. We’ve waited long enough for their return–it’s time to accept the truth.” The girl with the braid says solemnly, pursing her lips as the bearded man opens his mouth to retaliate. “Then explain this: no bodies found! The soldiers who investigated the castle said so themselves: it was like the fight never happened. Maybe they’re in hiding.” His argument is quickly shut down by the third traveler, who flinched under their stare. 

“Anything could’ve happened in that battle. Just because there weren’t any bodies doesn’t guarantee they’re alive.” She speaks so softly, to the point where Munch subconsciously leaned forward to hear better. “But the Princess would have made herself known by this point, at least. I mean, she would’ve been the new ruler of Hyrule. I don’t think she’d just go into hiding like that.” She fiddled with her hands, her gaze downcast. “The guardians are still active–I managed to pass one when I was traveling through Hyrule Field a couple of weeks ago. Exactly the same as before the battle. Red eye, stalking around like it was looking for something to kill. Something isn’t right about that...people are saying Ganon’s been defeated, but...I don’t know. It just doesn’t sit right with me. If the Hero and the Princess are truly dead...then there’s no hope for us.” 

A tense silence between the trio lingered, and Munch looked down at his paws. This was...a lot of information to process. Link _was_ hiding from something. He was hiding from the world. The wolf knew for a fact that the Hero was alive and healthy, but the world didn’t. The week in Lodrum Headland finally made sense to him; it finally made sense why Link hadn't been chasing anything. Why he had only been focused on staying alive, and traveling instead of saving the world. _He was neglecting his duties as a hero._ _How am I going to confront him about this?_ He thought, getting up and walking out of the stable. 

He turned to look at the counter, only to see Link gone. He walked around the stable, looking for the boy before hearing a soft neigh in the distance. Across the dirt road was a small path that led downhill, and Munch could see a river ahead. A brown horse bent its head down to drink from the river, and a familiar figure dressed in white stroked its black mane. Making his way down, the wolf is greeted with a head scratch. Link looked down at him, then back at the stable. His usually calm expression is replaced with a guilty one. _‘I saw you inside the stable, and I overheard what those travelers were talking about.’_ He started, his frown deepening. _‘I...left when they mentioned Zelda. I’m guessing you heard everything, too.’_

Munch nodded, sitting down in front of the water. Link tied his horse to the branch of a nearby tree, taking a seat beside the wolf. _‘I’m sorry,’_ he signed, and the wolf tilted his head in confusion. _‘I should have told you myself. You shouldn’t have found out that way.’_ He played with his hands nervously, relaxing a bit when he felt Munch lean against him gently. _‘It’s just...Zelda, she…’_ He takes a deep breath, struggling to find the right words. _‘She didn’t have to die. I could’ve prevented it. I’m not the hero, for fuck’s sake. I couldn’t even protect one person. Not to mention my best friend, or all those people years ago.’_ He looked at the wolf, his gaze lingering on the mark on Munch’s forehead. _‘Hylia made a mistake. She should have just picked someone else to be the hero. What good is one who can’t even do his job?’_ Disappointed, Link shook his head and averted his gaze.

He didn't want to think about his responsibility. He didn't owe the world shit. Link didn't want to think about _that_ battle—he didn't want to think about the soft, soothing voice of Zelda encouraging him as he fought, only for her to be taken so cruelly from him. Or the horrifying animosity that was Ganon; the very images of him haunted Link every time he closed his eyes. His cruel words, his cruel voice, his red eyes that bore into him and read his deepest fears. It was just Zelda, and Ganon. Zelda and Ganon. Zelda and Ganon. _Zelda and Ganon._ Who the hell called this a _'responsibility'_? This was a curse. The hero's curse. 

His hands went to his hair, fingers curling into fists as he lowered his head. He didn’t want to think about the battle. He didn’t want to think about Ganon, or Zelda, or being a hero. He didn’t ask for this burden. Thousands of people died because of him the first time he fought, and the only person who guided him throughout his journey, sacrificed her life the second time he fought. Why couldn’t he get it right? What made Hylia think that he would fight Ganon a third time? He doesn’t realize that he’s tugging at his hair, the sharp pain drowning out Munch’s worried whines. Everything around him feels like it’s spinning, and he suddenly feels short of breath. Overwhelming panic made him want to curl up into a ball, letting out short, hurried gasps. 

The wolf paws at his hands, attempting to get Link’s hands off of his hair. At first they’re gentle, trying not to hurt Link. When that doesn’t work, he applies more force, managing to push Link’s hands off of his hair. Whimpers emitted from the boy, although they were raspy, and broken. Any words he tried to utter were gargled and hurt his throat. He wanted to call out for Zelda, for her to come and take him as well. Munch kept one of Link’s hands down with his paw, pushing away the other one with his snout whenever he tried to touch his hair again. His fingers curled into the dirt beneath him, and the wolf's large paw held enough force to keep Link's hands still. He was settled in the boy's lap, touching his snout to his cheeks, trying to provide some sort of warmth, some sort of comfort. 

It took Link several minutes before his breathing began to slow down into deep breaths. He stopped trying to tug at his hair, soft cries fading into his normal silence. When the wolf saw that the boy wasn’t going to hurt himself, he took his paw off of his hand. He stepped off of Link’s lap, sitting in front of him. 

Munch licked Link’s cheek, hoping to bring his spirits up. _Hylia chose you for a reason. Even through your failures, she still believes in you. I believe in you._ The wolf did what he could to keep Link from collapsing in on himself, gently pawing at the boy’s hands when they began to tremble again. When he saw that that didn’t work, he instead leaned down and rested his head in Link’s lap, hoping to distract him. It seemed to work, feeling his trembling hands pet the fur on top of his head.

Link watched the water ripple in front of him, the bass’ fins just barely breaking the surface of the water. Munch wished he could do more to comfort the boy, to provide words of reassurance. Hylia knew Link needed that the most. He lifted his head when the petting stopped, seeing Link look down at his lap. The boy stared at his hands for a long while, his signs slow and unsure. _‘I’ve been alone on my entire adventure. I met some wonderful people, but in the end, the hero’s duty was mine alone. Ever since I woke up in that damned shrine, I was told what I had to do. Everyone thinks I’m dead, and for once, I can do as I please.’_

The wolf isn't too sure if he agreed with that last part, but it's not like he could say otherwise. He'd have to convince the boy to take on this responsibility somehow, but that was the least of his problems right now. He couldn't imagine what kind of things Link went through to be so shaken up by the mere mention of _her_ , and he still looked so young. 

There’s another pause, and Link’s expression becomes unreadable. There’s clear hesitation in what he wants to say, and Munch gently pokes his hands, encouraging him to speak his mind. _‘But… it would be nice to have someone to talk to. Someone who can actually...talk back. I know you can understand me, and I enjoy your company. Greatly. But it’s just...different when you’re a wolf, no offense.’_ Regret flashed in the boy’s eyes as he said so, but Munch’s tail began to wag. His only wish right now was to return to his Hylian form, but being stuck in an unfamiliar Hyrule also meant being stuck as a wolf. 

Even though the stable was just uphill, Link decided to camp near the river. Munch was more than happy to join him, curling up beside him. He doesn't stray when he feels the boy lean into him with a slight shiver. This boy needed help, and Munch was going to make sure he got it. The wolf's ears flatten slightly at the sound of soft snoring, making eye contact with the horse, who was resting underneath the tree. He faintly wondered if he could speak to animals in this Hyrule, just like he did in his own. But he was too tired to try. 

The panicky scene from earlier kept replaying itself in the wolf's mind. It was scary—he didn't know how to deal with it, and even though Link turned out fine in the end, he didn't know if he went about it the right way. But one thing was for sure: he wasn't going to let Link suffer like that anymore. He may have been alone before, but not this time. He knew all too well what the hero's burden was like—except it seemed like Link was experiencing it tenfold. _If only I could grant his wish,_ he thought. _If only I could speak to him, say the words that've been lingering on my mind._

If only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing this chapter in the car, and I was worried about getting this chapter up late. I want to release chapters in the afternoon, but sometimes life screws you over :)  
> Anyways, this chapter was much easier to write than the last one. I might rewrite the first one at some point in the future, since I'm not too satisfied with it.  
> Poor Wild bby, he doesn't deserve anything he's going through—  
> On a much happier note, I enjoyed writing the Korok scene soooo much! I love those little guys, they're adorable! I wish I could hug one… anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Proper Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight wakes up feeling a little different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the late update! These past two weeks have been a little hectic, but I hope you all enjoy this chapter nonetheless!

Something soft and warm roused the wolfen hero, and without thinking, he brought himself closer to the source. He buried his nose in the warmth of the cloth, the scent of pine trees and smoky fire only lulling him back into sleep. A loud tweet from a bird perched high above finally awakened the boy, his eyes slowly blinking open. He flinched a bit at the warm sunlight peering down at him from the sky. It must be early morning. Which meant that the other boy would be awake soon–and the thought of breakfast was enough to get him to his feet. 

He realized that he’d been sleeping on the boy’s chest, his cheeks colored a dark red in embarrassment. Good thing no one was here to see that, besides the horse. He gently moved off of the smaller Hylian, stretching his arms over his head–wait. He froze, slowly bringing his arms down. Looking down, his mouth opens at the sight of fingers, instead of paws. Any words of excitement he tried to utter got stuck in his throat, and he’s left marveling at the sight of his own hands. One hand touched the other, his fingers tracing the back of his fingerless glove in awe. He was...Hylian. 

Placing a hand on his chest, a wave of nostalgia washes over him at the familiar sight of green. He clenched the tunic in his fist, bringing it up to his nose and taking a deep breath. Tears almost pricked the corners of his eyes at the smell of home, burying his face in the fabric. Oh Goddess, how he missed Ilia, Colin, and all the other children of Ordon. A soft murmur from in front of him brought him back to the reality of the situation, and panic started to settle in. How would Link react? There was no positive outcome to this.

He inched away from the sleeping boy as he watched him turn over, his hand grasping at the dirt. A soft whimper came from him as he searched blindly for something, or someone who wasn’t there. The Ordonian jumped as the boy’s eyes snapped open, sitting up with a strangled gasp. The mute hero’s hands went to his throat, coughing lightly. He looked like he choked on something in his sleep, although his coughing fit died down shortly after. 

“Woah! Woah, hey, easy now.” Man, it felt good to speak again. To be able to say what was on his mind. What wasn’t as great was the flash of anger in the other boy’s eyes, and the blade that was suddenly at his neck. He didn’t even see him pull a sword out; it amazed (and scared) him how fast his reflexes were. His hands went up defensively, watching as the other looked him up and down suspiciously.  _ ‘Where is he?’ _ The boy signed with his other hand, and Munch blinked in confusion. “Who?” He asked tentatively, gulping as the blade pressed into his neck.  _ ‘The wolf! He was with me last night. He wouldn’t....he wouldn’t leave me.’ _ The sword faltered a bit, and the boy’s face fell.  _ He wouldn’t leave me, right? _ He thought, but the wolf’s disappearance proved otherwise. 

Munch’s stomach dropped, and he shook his head. He ignored the slight pain it brought him, opening his mouth to speak. “He didn’t! He’s still here. You’ve got to believe me.” Disbelief replaced the forlorn look on the other Hylian’s face, scoffing lightly.  _ ‘How would you know? Why should I believe any word you say?’  _

“Because I am him!” 

Silence. A range of emotions flashed through the other boy’s eyes, though none were positive. Confusion. Fear. Hurt. Anger. He winced as the sword stayed in its place. There was no way Link would believe him without some definitive proof. “Look, I’ll show you.” He said, shutting his eyes. The other tilted his head curiously. 

If he could shift back into his Hylian form, surely his ability to shapeshift was granted back to him. He willed himself to return to his wolf form, clenching his fists in deep concentration. Nothing happened. He didn’t feel his hands change back into paws, or his ears elongating into wolfish ones. He stayed the same. When he opened his eyes, he immediately shut them again for a second attempt, which resulted in failure once more. He wasn’t in his Hyrule anymore. This was different, centuries after his own. Maybe that was why? But even so, none of this made sense! Hylia had the ability to let him shapeshift whenever he pleased, so why didn’t she? What use was he if he couldn’t do this? 

He wasn’t the only one disappointed with the lack of change. Suspicion turned into slight pity, much to Munch’s despise. Maybe the other boy had to be looking away? Munch cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. It was a dumb idea, but an idea nonetheless.  _ She _ wasn’t here to guide him like before, and he felt like a week old pup. “Could you...turn around? Maybe I can do it if you aren’t looking.” He asked, groaning when the other shook his head. 

_ ‘You don’t need to make this harder than it is. Just tell me what you did to the wolf,’ _ Link signed, and a noise of disapproval came from the wolfish male. “I didn’t do anything! Goddesses, how am I supposed to prove that I’m not lying?” An idea popped into his head, and his eyes widened as he suddenly spoke again. 

Of course! The classic ‘bring up something only he and I know’. That never failed to work. Even if he couldn’t shapeshift at will, at least he could do this. He quickly racked his brain for something, anything. “I was with you for the past week. You remember the tiny leaf creature, correct? How you held onto me when I was looking for danger? Goddess, you looked so scared. I didn’t–I would never leave you alone like that. And you chased the...erm...Korok, around until I almost ate it!” He spoke in a hurried tone. He didn’t mean to ramble, but the words just kept tumbling out of his mouth. The sword moved away from his neck, and he breathed a sigh of relief. No one else but him and Link were present while chasing the Korok, and Link looked like he finally believed Munch, somewhat. 

_ ‘No one else could’ve known that but…’ _ he trailed off, sheathing his sword and placing it on his back.  _ ‘If you really are him, then what’s the name I gave him?’ _ A final question. Link didn’t talk, so he usually just called the wolf over with a whistle. It was just between him and the wolf. “Munch.” He answered, watching as the boy inhaled a sharp breath. His eyes widen momentarily, and it takes him a few moments to process the truth of the situation. He stared hard at Munch, as if trying to make him falter. 

Link took a step closer, and another step. The wolfen male tensed up ever so slightly, but remained still. He grasped onto Munch’s wristguards with one hand, looking down at it. It was still hard to believe that it was real.  _ ‘You really didn’t leave me, _ ’ he looked up at the taller Hylian, smiling. Munch was positive that this was the first time he saw Link smile. Genuinely, smile.  _ ‘Thank you. But it’s still hard to believe that you’re a...wolf-man. None of this makes sense.’  _ His eyebrows scrunch up, and he’s pretty sure that wolf-man was not the word for what Munch was. But it would have to do for now. 

The Ordonian only nodded. “I’ll explain everything over breakfast. As much as I know, anyway.” Prying himself away from Link, he walked down to the riverside and pulled a small flask from his belt. Dipping the flask into the water, he filled it up before closing it, screwing the cap shut. He looked over his shoulder to see the boy roasting meat skewers over the fire, and the smell of it alone made his mouth water. Attaching the flask back onto his belt, he made his way back to the fire, sitting across from the boy. When offered a skewer, he gratefully took one and dug in. Glancing across the fire, he met the expectant eyes of Link, remembering his statement from before. 

“You got it right the first time we met. Hylia did send me, with the sole purpose of protecting you.” He heard a faint huff at that, continuing. “You’re the one who summoned me here. That...Lynel would’ve torn you to pieces if I hadn’t intervened. Don’t be so reckless next time. Why were you even fighting something that size anyway?” He began to scold. When he didn’t get an answer, he settled for a second meat skewer. “I’m here to help you. Hylia wouldn’t have sent me if there wasn’t something you didn’t finish.” Link shifted uncomfortably at that. 

Munch took a moment to mull over his next words–he had to talk about Ganon. There was no way he’d let Link pretend as though nothing was wrong. Now that the wolf–now Hylian–could actually talk, he found that there were a lot of things to be cleared up. He still needed to convince the boy, somehow, to follow his duty. The other made it clear that that was not a path he wanted to take, but Munch knew that he was the only one who could do it. Besides, they both needed a bit of time to adjust to the whole new...wolf-turned-man thing. And after what happened yesterday, he figured that he could at least put off the Ganon conversation for later as well.

Before he could continue speaking, Link began to sign something.  _ ‘What do you mean by me ‘summoning’ you?’ _ Munch blinked. “You...called for me, didn’t you? Or something along those lines? That’s the whole reason I was...reborn,” he struggled for a moment to find the right word. Link only shook his head. Trying to recall the event was useless; his memory had always been one of the weaker parts about himself. He only remembered bits and pieces, voicing this to the other. He looked just as confused as he was. “Either way, I’m here now. A former hero guiding the new one.” He stated, satisfied after chowing down two meat skewers. The boy across from him, however, was just getting started on his fourth one. Link stopped mid-chew, swallowing hard.  _ ‘Former hero?’  _

Munch blinked. He looked down at his tunic, before balling a handful of it into his fist. “You recognize this, don’t you? The hero clad in green? The classic green tunic every Hero wears?” Come to think of it, he’d never seen the boy wear anything close to the legendary tunic. And he knew he had quite the closet–the boy sported lots of different outfits over the course of the week. Link stared at him blankly, shaking his head slowly.  _ ‘I’ve never seen a tunic like that in my life.’  _ Munch found this hard to believe. Every hero before him was given the outfit during their adventure, surely that tradition wouldn’t be broken now? “That’s...odd.” The other stated, pursing his lips.

After breakfast, Link stomped out the fire. He moved to the tree to untie his horse, pausing to stroke its mane gently. He still had mixed feelings about all of...this. It was as though Hylia granted his wish, gave him someone to actually talk to. But it was all just coincidence–right? Even so, he felt a familiar bitterness in his stomach. The very same from when they first met. He shook his head–he had no time to mull over his feelings right now. He didn’t want to stay at the stable any longer than he had to; otherwise the stable workers might try coaxing him into spending money. Anything he ever needed was either stored in his slate, or out there in the wilderness, just waiting to be found. That thought alone made his heart flutter, and he turned to look at the other Hylian clothed in green. 

Link offered to let him ride the horse, but the other turned his offer down. “Walking on two legs instead of four is refreshing,” he had stated. And so the two hit the road again, with Link waving goodbye to the children running about, all full of energy despite the early waking hours. Munch kept his hand on the horse’s mane, and even seemed to be talking with the steed. Link found it odd, but decided that it was better not to question it at all. 

The initial plan to go to Lurelin was still in place, and the rest of the morning seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. Munch seemed rather content with all the walking, slowing down his pace so that he was beside Link now. He glanced sideways at the younger boy, placing his hands behind his head nonchalantly. “I’ve been thinking about my name.” He spoke up, the corner of his lips twitching upwards at the sight of Link’s confusion. “I don’t mind the name Munch, but now that I’m Hylian, it’s a bit…odd, to say the least. That’s not even my real name, anyway.” Link didn’t sign anything, so the other just continued. “My name’s Link, same as yours. But I realized that with us both being named Link, it’s a bit–redundant.”

Link didn’t mind if Munch wanted to change his name.  _ ‘So what do you suggest?’ _ He signed. He adjusted the reins to one hand, resting the other against the back of his saddle. “I can go by Twilight. You know, Hero of Twilight–the title Hylia gave me.” Munch...er, Twilight, looked up at the other boy, letting his hands drop down to his sides. “And you will be Wild.” 

Wild grunted.  _ ‘How come you get the cool name? Wild is...stupid.’ _ Twilight laughed at that, only shrugging his shoulders. “Don’t blame me! Hylia called you the Hero of the Wild–which makes sense. This past week’s been a wild ride, anyway,” he mumbled the last part under his breath, only shaking his head when Wild gave him a questioning look. “Anything is better than us calling each other Link, anyway, or calling me Munch in this form.” He said, and Wild didn’t seem to protest further. The other took that as a sign that they’d call each other Twilight and Wild from now on–which would take some getting used to. 

The road through Hyrule Field was usually surrounded by barren fields of grass, and a few bokoblins scattered in the few clumps of trees that they passed by every now and then. The monsters weren’t dangerous, but Wild thought it best to keep moving forward instead. It was strange. A year ago, he would have stopped to make sure that each and every bokoblin wouldn’t be coming back until the next blood moon. Now he rode past them as though they weren’t there; and they kept dancing around the roasting meat, clueless to the travelers passing by. He was tired of fighting, although it seemed that Twilight was the opposite. He had no weapons to defend himself with, not even a sword. Yet he felt that it was his ‘heroic duty’ to dispatch the monsters that may threaten future travelers. Wild had to explain that these bokoblins were nowhere near dangerous, and an average traveler could fend for themselves. Besides, monsters tended to stay away from roads.

At one point during the afternoon, Twilight stopped to stand on top of a hill nearby. Wild was letting his horse rest for a bit, patting her flank as she munched on the grass. His arms were crossed over his chest, taking in a deep breath. He liked this part of Wild’s Hyrule. It was peaceful, and calm. As he stood, he spotted a strange creature walking around in the distance, stopping every so often as its head turned in all directions. He was creeped out by the numerous legs that it walked on. “Huh. How strange. This creature looks like a robotic spider.” He looked back at Wild with amusement, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. He turned back to watch as the creature stalked around, yelling when he felt a harsh pull on the back of his tunic. His surprised eyes met Wild’s frantic ones, letting out another pained yell as the boy tugged him behind the horse. The other motioned for him to crouch down, and although he was confused, Twilight complied. They were both hidden in the horse’s shadow, as Wild carefully peeked to see the robotic creature climb up the hill, its head turning around slowly. A small beeping came from it, before it began to disappear on the other side of the hill. 

Wild let out a soft sigh, before beginning to angrily sign at the other boy.  _ ‘That was a Guardian. A single hit from their laser could kill you.’ _ He informed, but he didn’t stop there.  _ ‘We were lucky it didn’t notice us. Try not to draw so much attention to yourself in the wild. Anything that’s not a deer, rabbit, Korok or traveler wants to kill you.’  _

Twilight was taken aback by the harsh expression that Wild was sporting, but nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was make Wild’s job harder. “Your Hyrule is much more dangerous than I thought. My apologies, I’ll be more careful next time.” He said, relaxing when Wild’s expression seemed to soften.  _ ‘My Hyrule?’ _ The boy questioned curiously as he stood up. He mounted himself on the horse, grabbing the reins in his hand and gently nudging his steed forward. Twilight nods, his hand running through the horse’s mane as he walked. “Of course. I’ve come from a past Hyrule, a different time than yours. Surely you know of the past Heros? Their legends passed down through time?” He isn’t as surprised when he gets a shaking head in response. 

“You really don’t know much, do you?” He mumbled. “Well, my Hyrule definitely didn’t have Guardians roaming about, and it certainly didn’t have as many monsters wandering around the roads as yours does. At least, before the Twilight came...but anyways, it seems that you can’t let down your guard at all in the wild.” The other agreed, pointing over his head. Twilight turned his head to see a single bokoblin running through the bushes with a club raised, chasing after a squealing hog. 

That was all the proof he needed. He sighed, looking back up at Wild. The other boy had already moved on, his focus on keeping the steed on the road. The way he seemed so unfazed by these monster-infested lands...it bothered him. A true Hero would have made this a peaceful land. He tugged a bit at the horse’s mane, startled when it neighed at him. Wild shot him a confused look, and Twilight only brushed it off. No, he shouldn’t be thinking like that. He didn’t know the boy well enough to judge his courageousness, and the scars he bore spoke for themselves. His pace slowed a bit, as he glanced up at Wild again. 

There was a tiredness in his eyes. He never noticed that before. A fatigue so heavy that it was unmistakable that he was the Hero. His eyes lacked fire. They looked almost...ghostly. As though he’d seen unimaginable things, as though the burden of being a Hero left him as a ghost of his former self. It haunted Twilight, and made him feel worse about being doubtful towards him. 

“Midna would’ve known what to do.” He murmured, surprised to see Wild staring at him. Had he been staring this whole time?  _ ‘Who’s Midna?’ _ He asked instead, and Twilight let out a soft exhale. He looked down at the dirt road, her face flashing through his memory and making his stomach twist unpleasantly. “An old friend of mine,” he replied with a fond smile. “It’s quite funny, really. She was the first face I saw when I was taken to the Twilight Realm, and she was quite...bratty. Very bossy, as well. Insisted that I be her ‘servant’, but at the time, I needed to escape and find my friends, so I just went along with it.” 

“Who would’ve known that we’d become friends. She stuck with me throughout my adventure, and I...I don’t know what I would have done without her. She was my best friend.” It felt good to get those feelings off his chest, even though his heart still longed for a chance to see her again. He wondered if she thought of him as much as he thought of her. If she also held the same feelings he did. If her heart longed for a chance, even a slim one. He never even got a chance to say goodbye.

He looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder, seeing that Wild was trying to sign something at him.  _ ‘She sounded wonderful. What happened to her? If you don’t mind me asking.’ _ He quickly added on the last statement, hoping he wasn’t crossing the line. Twilight didn’t seem bothered, however. He seemed rather happy to talk about Midna, although Wild could see how his smile slowly twitched downwards. “Our worlds weren’t meant to come together. So she left...and destroyed the only gate to her world. It was for the best, I know, but...some selfish part of me wishes that she didn’t.” Twilight glanced away, hoping that his thoughts would wander somewhere else. “Ah, my apologies. I think I rambled on again.” He said, and Wild only waved his hands dismissively. 

Wild didn’t mind the talking. It filled the silence.  _ ‘Don’t worry about it. I wish I’d had someone like that.’ _ He wasn’t sure if he should’ve said the last part, but it was too late now. He wasn’t sure if Zelda counted. She was just a voice in his head throughout the first part of his adventure, and even after he regained most of his memories, she was still like a stranger to him. He was so...different back then. Would Zelda still be friends with the person he was now? 

He wouldn’t know. Zelda’s voice stopped resonating within his head after the battle. Even as the blood moons kept appearing, her voice wasn’t there to warn him of it. “What do you mean?” Twilight asked, and Wild only shrugged. He wasn’t sure how to put those feelings into words, and he didn’t want to talk about Zelda.  _ ‘I just guess...it might be nice to have a partner like that. You know, to have what you had.’ _ He says, regret rooting itself inside of him as Twilight pursed his lips.

“You do have a partner.” Twilight placed his hand on top of the boy’s knee, patting it gently. “Me.” He reassured, smiling as he watched Wild’s eyes light up, ever so slightly. A soft smile spread on Wild’s face, looking down at the reins in his hands.  _ I guess I do. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanted to apologize. I was busy dealing with personal issues for the past few weeks, and I decided to take a small break from writing so that I didn’t have that hanging over my head as well.  
> I managed to edit the first chapter until I felt truly satisfied with it, so two weeks prior I focused on that instead of Chapter 3 (my apologies). Nothing too drastic was changed, but I do hope that the new changes provide a better read.  
> I worked on both Chapter 1 and Chapter 3 the past week, but when Saturday rolled around I could only update one, and I chose to update the renewed Chapter 1. I apologize for that! I blame my own bad time-managing skills, haha.  
> This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I’m still pretty happy with it! Dialogue isn’t my strong suit, but it was still fun to write nonetheless^^ This chapter wasn't as eventful as I'd like it to be, but I definitely wanted to make some room for Twilight angst >:)  
> It's not true angst unless they're both suffering :)


End file.
